Opposites Attract
by ValerieTheAmazingSpy
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are complete opposites. Austin being the schools cocky bad boy and Ally being the nice, smart girl. Some reason, Austin seems drawn to the good girl. Teasing and witty remarks going on between them. But the question is, is it from hate? Or some strong emotion that neither one of them can describe? Can opposites attract? Can good and bad collide?
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY FOR IT BEING TO SHORT! I promise the others will me longer! :) So Um...How do I introduce the possibly, most likely, future Mrs Moon? **

**Austin: My Mom? **

**Valerie: No! Me! -creepy smile-**

**Austin: Hehe...um...I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! SO YEAH BYE! HER NAME'S...MONICA...HAHA...YEAH...LATER!**

**Valerie: And that's what not say to your crush! Let's now welcome...Ally Dawson!**

* * *

**Ally Pov**

I walk into the grey buildings of Marino High. The school's much more larger than my last one. And I had trouble finding my way to classes there! I'm wearing a pink, peachy top under a thin cream cardigan with a dark floral skirt finished up with my favorite leather boots. Yes, I admit, not the most fashionable thing ever. But it's what i'm comfortable in, not those short mini skirts and tops that barely covers your chest.

As I walk in a few people stare at me, is it that obvious that I'm a new student? I keep my head low and walk on straight. As I was about to turn I notice the 'Office' sign above my head. Yeah, that's really good for a short girl. I walk into the office and a woman with curly grey hair and dark glasses, she must be the secretary.

"Um, hi, I'm Ally Dawson, the new student."

"Sorry but I only have an Allyson Dawson." The lady says in a bored, monotone voice.

"That's me Miss"

"Then why did you say Ally Dawson?"

"Because I prefer to be called Ally." I tell her.

"Is there something wrong with the name Allyson?" She asks looking at me with an incredulous look. "Do you not like that name? Teenagers these days! Always have to shorten their name. No longer have proper, civilized names!"

"No Miss! I love the name Allyson! It's a very pretty name!" I tell her having the urge to start biting on my hair as my nerves are starting up. It was a horrible habit that I'm hoping will stay in California.

"Oh wow, boastful too I see! Well Missy, no one likes a boastful girl, you're not better than everyone just because you're young and have youthful skin and-"

"Uh, miss, if I can just have my locker code and my timetab-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! Teenagers these days, never listening to their elders. Always thinking everything's about them! Well I'll tell you that-"

"Petunia, just give the newbie her timetable and code before her ears fall off." A masculine voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a tall, blonde boy with bright hazel eyes. He catches my eye and nods. "Sup Mary, I'm Austin, but i'm pretty sure you already know that" He says cockily.

_Did he just call me Mary?_

"Actually I didn't. And my name's not Mary, it's Al-" I begin but got cut off _again_ by the lady whose called 'Petunia'

"You will call me Mrs Gray! Moon! Mrs Gray only!"

"Yeah, yeah, just give the girl her code and timetable." Austin says in a bored tone.

Mrs Gray glares at the boy and get's my timetable that says my locker code on it while muttering something about 'good for nothing teens' She hands it over to me and I turn around so quickly and bang into a wall- I mean Austin's chest. Great way to introduce myself properly.

"Oh jeez, i'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and-" I ramble on turning beet red but stopped as I was interrupted _again. _What is it with Miami civilians and interrupting people?

"Woah, slow down! For a small girl you talk a lot." He chuckles which makes me just turn even more red, if that's even possible. "Anyway, I'm used to having girls make up excuses to touch me."

"Oh good th- wait what?! I'm being serious! I never knew you were there! I will never do something like that just to t-"

"See you later Mary" He chuckles obviously amused by how my little mouth can talk. "And there's no need to deny it" He says turning around but not before winking at me.

"I'm not denying anything!" I shout at him. "And my name's not Mary!" I yell. Wow, what a great way to start the day.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Aghhh I'm horrible! I can't carry on one story! I keep having ideas in my head and i'm like 'Yeah that'll will be so cool! Write it down!' So i'm hoping that I'll have enough inspiration to carry on this. If I don't, come stalk me and throw moldy cheese at me until I scream like a little Austin. :)**

**I do not own, Austin, Ally or Marino High! Sadly I own Mrs Gray! :S**

**Like it? Hate it? Review plizzza! And then you will get free Pizzaaaa! Not reallyyyyy-zaaaa. But yeahh-zaaa. This is old-zaaaa. So I'm just going to gooo-zzzz- **

**"Be quite Valerie!" **

**"Mrs Gray...?" **

**"Yes now shut your mouth!"**

**"B-but I-I was j-just-" **

**"I don't care now scram!" **

**"So yeah leave a review and-"**

**"I SAID GO!"**

**-runs- **

**-falls- **

**-crawls-**

**(Okay sorry! I got bored there! Blame my weird friends for turning me into this crazy dodo bird! Yerrrr dudes! I'm the last Dodo bird to exist. B)**

**~Valerie Ze Supa Potato! ;D**


	2. Jammed Locker

I look down at my time table, locker 102. Great, that'll be so easy to find! Not. As I wonder about the corridors I notice a short Latina with crazy black hair standing by one of the lockers staring at me. When she catches my eye she smiles and walks over.

"Hi! Are you Allyson Dawson? My name's Trish De La Rosa! I'm meant to be your tour guide. Sorry about not meeting you at the office. The wit- I mean, Mrs Gray, likes to give me detention. I have no idea why though! She just hates me! Yes I may have threw her pen on the floor and demanded for a new locker but that doesn't mean I should get detention! Okay i'm rambling on here aren't I? Anyways I was waiting by your locker here. Number 102? Right? We're locker buddies! Yay! So anyways, lets see your time table. I'll see if we have any classes together." She says all in one. I stare at the girl, amazed. Even I can't talk that much, and that's saying something!

"Uh yeah, but I prefer to be called Ally if you don't mind. Nice to meet you." I reply politely while handing her my time table. She seems extremely kind, although I had also thought that about Mrs Gray and Austin before.

"Nice to meet you too, you seem really nice, so try not to be eaten up here." She says while looking at my timetable.

_Okay, she's just joking. Everyone likes nice girls, right?_

"Some do" Trish says.

_Wait, was I talking out loud?_

"Yep." She gives me my timetable back while she goes hunting through her locker for her own.

Today I have:

**English**

**Math**

**Geography**

_**Break**_

**P.E**

_**Lunch**_

**History**

**Music**

I'm actually quite happy about my timetable, the only thing i'm not happy about is P.E. I'm the worst at it! I trip over thin air! But I'm especially happy as I have music. Nobody knows this except my parents but I have this secret passion for the subject. I love spilling out all of my emotions onto a piece of paper, making the perfect song. Sadly nowadays I haven't had much inspiration. But I presume it'll come to me when the time is right. I can only play the piano and I'm a singer also. It's my dream to become a famous musician. Not known for my looks, but for my music. The melody and lyrics that I write with love heard by everyone. It's amazing. But my dad, Lester Dawson, says I have 1 in a billion chances of making it. So he want be to just focus on his Busines, Sonic Boom. Hoping that i'll care and look after it when he becomes old and grey. But my mum, Penny Dawson, says go for that one chance. '_If you can believe, you can achieve.' _Is what she always says to me. My mother is like my best friend. She's amazing. She's not embarrassing (well sometimes) or strict. She's just herself. Her quirky, creative self. And I love her for that.

"Aha! I found it!" Trish says as she takes out a very small folded up piece of paper. She unfold the tiny square, making it bigger and bigger until it's the same size of mine.

"Okay! So we have almost every class together! Except History and Music." Trish tells me excitedly. Sounds great! I'm honestly so glad I've already met a friend that can show me around. Unlike my last school. Trish links arms with me and we start walking. She then instantly breaks into a conversation about what activities you can do in the school.

"Okay well there's Cheerleading, but all the mean girls of the school do that, you don't want to be one of them, trust me! There's Photography, there's a-"

"Umm Trish..."

"Yeah, why'd you stop?"

"Don't you think I should, you know, put my stuff in my locker first?" I say stating the obvious, smiling slightly at how easily she can get carried away.

"Oh, right sorry. Yeah, c'mon! Back to the great 102 locker!" She says sarcastically. I stifle a giggle and we go back to my locker. When we reach there, there's a group of guys around it, i'm guessing that's my _other_ locker mate. I tap the one on my locker on the shoulder. He turns round and I realize it's Austin. Oh hurray! This day just keeps getting better and better!

"So you just couldn't get enough of me, could you Mary?" He smirks making his friends laugh.

"No, actually I want to get the farthest away from you as I can, but I need to get in my locker first." I say, irritated. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"And why are you telling me this...?"

"Because you're on my locker genius."

"Oh.." He moves aside, still facing me, as I open-well attempt to open my locker.

"You know, if you actually put some muscle into it, you might be able to open it." He says. Why is it that the presents of a boy that I just met can irritate me so much?

"I am putting effort into it." I grit through my teeth.

"Do you want me to do it for you Mary?" He chuckles.

"Nope, I got this." I reply even though we both know, that I do not 'got' this.

"Oh really?" He asks, amused by my stubbornness.

"Yes, really. Now go away."

"Not until I see the great Mary open the big, old, tough locker." He mocks, smirking.

"Go"

"No"

Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye- _***brinnnngggg"**_

_Ugh, could the bell not just wait two more minutes?!_

I sigh, defeated.

"Fine. You can open it." He chuckles then steps behind me, a bit too close for my liking. He hits the lockers from the top, bottom then the side and voila! It opens.

"You could have just told me to do that, it would've saved me so much time." I grumble as I turn around to look at him. Because he's really tall, or because i'm just really small and we're a little too close, I have to bend my neck really high just to see him.

"I think the word you're looking for is _thanks_. And you could have just let me do it for you when I asked the first time." I roll my eyes at this, even though I know it's true. I put my things in my locker while muttering a thanks. Thankfully Austin's gone. When I'm finished, I look around for Trish, but she's no where to be seen. Great. I just have to find my class on my own.

I take out my timetable, English first.

"Hmm, it's your lucky day, seems that we have all the same classes together" I hear a voice whisper beside my ear.

"Austin don't do that!" I say placing a hand on my heart expressing my distraught in an over exaggerate way.

"Yeah, yeah. Well c'mon Mary, you don't want to be late to your first class. Mr Torbet can be strict when he wants to."

"And who suddenly put you in charge?!" I say, annoyed that, one, he scared the heck out of me. And two, we're in all the same classes.

"I did, because look around you, there's no one else here. Now you either follow me, or wonder about the school lost and alone. Your choice." He says and walks off.

I grumble and follow him. Losing my pride every step on the way.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Review and tell me!**

**I'm sorry that this isn't very good. It's 2:25 am so yeah...i'm half dead right now. xD**

**From now on i'm going to try to remember to either put a question here, or a random sentence! :D**

**_Would you rather be in the Percy Jackson series, or the Harry Potter series? Then pick a character from that series and describe why you would like to be them._**

**For me, it would be the Percy Jackson series. I haven't read the HP series but I am reading the PJ series and I am loving it! I would probably like to be a girl version of Percy, because he can control the water and I think that's awesome! And I have a crush on the character Percy Jackson... :3 xD**

**OH AND ANOTHER QUESTION HERE! Did anyone here watch Britains Got Talent? I don't think it's shown in America so this question is to all my British Birdies out there! Or if you're from somewhere else and you still watch it you can still answer!**

**I personally love James Smith-his vocal range is amazing! And Bars and Melody-Their awesome! Oh and Lettuce Rowbottom- She's just hilarious and her talent is just brilliant!**


End file.
